


Cravings (Timestamp 1)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg - Clark, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: What exactly does a pregnant Kryptonian crave? Between food, feelings and a three-year old … Oliver has his hands full.





	

Stepping off the elevator, Oliver frowned upon hearing the silence in the penthouse.  Normally when he made the short trip upstairs, he would hear his little girl giggling somewhere in the house.

 

“Hello?” he called out.  He knew Clark had to be home, having gotten a leave of absence from the Daily Planet the week earlier.

 

“Hi daddy,” came a small voice and Oliver turned to see Madison emerge from the kitchen.  Her nanny Gabriella followed close behind and smiled upon seeing Oliver.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Queen,” she said.

 

“Hi,” he said, grinning as Maddie skipped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Giving her a kiss to the cheek, Oliver chuckled.

 

“How was your day lovebug?” he asked, pulling back to look at her face.

 

“It was good,” she began.  “Daddy and I made cookies this morning and we watched a movie,” she told him. 

 

“Wow … sounds like you were a busy girl,” he said, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears.

 

“Gabby’s gonna take me to the museum too,” she told him.  Looking up at Gabby, Oliver smiled.

 

“That sounds like fun lovebug,” he replied.

 

“I hope that’s alright, Mr. Queen,” Gabby said.

 

“That’s fine,” Oliver replied, causing Maddie to smile.

 

“Why don’t you run upstairs and grab your jacket, k?” he asked Madison, who nodded and quickly made her way to the stairs.  Watching her go, Oliver looked over at Gabby and smiled.

 

“I appreciate this Gabby, truthfully I was hoping for a little alone time with Clark this afternoon,” he explained.

 

“Not a problem at all.  She’s wanted to go to the history museum for awhile and I knew you were getting out early today, so it works out,” she admitted.  Since the debacle with Lex, Gabby had become one of their most trusted friends, always seeming to know when he and Clark needed their time.

 

“Ready!” Maddie explained, coming toward them with her jacket securely on.

 

“You have fun lovebug, k? We’ll see you in a few hours,” Oliver said, scooping her up to give her a kiss.

 

“Ok daddy,” she replied as he handed her over to Gabby.  Oliver watched the pair make their way onto the elevator, giving them a wave.  As the lift descended, the blonde smiled, his head turning toward the stairs with a grin.

 

Within minutes he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his husband, a smile once again appearing on his lips at the sight of Clark fast asleep in bed.  Lying on his back, the brunette slept deeply, one hand resting on the large swell of his stomach. 

 

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, Oliver toed off his dress shoes and undid the top button of his shirt before sliding onto the bed next to Clark.  Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against his husband’s, smiling as the brunette’s lips began to move with his own.

 

“Mmm,” Clark moaned, his body stretching slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

 

“Hello handsome,” Oliver said quietly, his hand caressing his husband’s cheek.  Smiling, Clark nuzzled into the blonde’s palm before looking at him once again.

 

“Hi gorgeous,” he replied, arching up slightly to capture Oliver’s lips once more.  Pulling away after a moment, Clark looked around in confusion.

 

“I’m shocked, there’s usually a miniature blonde within striking distance after naps,” Clark said, causing Oliver to smile.

 

“Well our miniature blonde is with her nanny at the museum, leaving you with a full-size blonde,” he said, nipping at Clark’s lips.

 

“I could get used to that … ow,” Clark said suddenly, feeling a kick to the wall of his abdomen.  Oliver pulled back, his gaze trailing down to the large bump.

 

“One of your sons seems to be awake,” the brunette pointed out, causing Oliver to chuckle as he slid the sheet back to reveal Clark’s naked belly.  Sliding a hand across the taunt skin, Oliver felt a small foot pushing at the wall of the brunette’s stomach.  Rubbing the skin in slow, circular motions, the blonde grinned as he leaned forward placing a kiss against the foot.

 

“Calm down little one,” he whispered softly.  Suddenly within seconds, the foot slid back, all movement seeming to cease entirely.

 

“I don’t know how you do that,” Clark said quietly, his hand sliding along Oliver’s nearby thigh.

 

“I’ve got the magic touch handsome … you should know that by now,” the older man replied with a grin.  Placing another kiss against Clark’s belly, Oliver made his way back up to his husband’s lips, capturing them softly.  Deepening the kiss, Oliver groaned as Clark’s fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt.  Shrugging out of the offending material, the blonde sighed into his lover’s mouth, hands wandering over the brunette’s skin.

 

“Ollie wait,” came a soft response, causing Oliver to groan as he pulled away, panting slightly.

 

“What?” the blonde asked.

 

“I’m hungry,” Clark told him.  Oliver looked at him in confusion for a moment before realizing what his husband was saying.  Sighing softly, Oliver dropped his head against the pillow before lifting it once more.

 

“Alright handsome,” he breathed.  “What do you need?” Oliver asked.

 

“Triple fudge ice cream,” Clark told him.  Nodding, the blonde rose, grabbing a t-shirt.  Slipping out of his pants, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, heading over to the door.

 

“So much for a little quiet time,” he muttered softly.

 

“Am I that much of a burden to you?” came Clark’s sharp response.  Oliver winced, realizing that he had in fact said that out loud and though his husband wasn’t at full strength because of the energy he expended on the boys, there was nothing wrong with the brunette’s hearing. 

 

Turning around, Oliver sighed.

 

“No handsome, you’re not a burden, I didn’t mean to say that,” he apologized, feeling even guiltier upon seeing tears welling up in Clark’s eyes.

 

“Sounds like you did … you don’t even care … I’m like this because of you!” Clark said, the last part of his statement coming out a bit louder than the rest.  It took all of Oliver’s willpower to not sigh or roll his eyes, because a hormonal Kryptonian with heat vision could be more than detrimental to his health.  Crossing the room, Oliver slid back onto the bed, frowning as Clark turned his head away.

 

“Baby listen to me, nothing is more important to me right now than you and I’m sorry I hurt your feelings,” Oliver apologized softly.  After a few seconds, Clark’s watery eyes shifted back over to him, sniffling slightly.

 

“You mean it?” he asked and Oliver nodded and smiled, leaning forward to kiss the brunette’s lips softly.

 

“Let me go get your ice cream and I’ll be back, k?” Ollie asked softly, watching Clark nod.  Standing, the blonde made his way over to the door.

 

“And M&M’s!” Clark called out as he began down the stairs.

 

“Okay!” Oliver replied.

 

“And marshmallows!” the brunette added.

 

“Got it,” the older man replied.

 

“And graham crackers and twizzlers,” Clark continued to request.

 

“Anything else?” Oliver called out, pausing mid-step on the last stair.  He loved his husband more than life itself, but he would be more than glad when their children were born because Oliver was certain Clark’s hormones were nothing like a human woman’s.  If anything, they were a hundred times worse.

 

“Okay I’m leaving now,” Oliver said, grabbing his keys as he got onto the elevator.  Hearing nothing but silence, the blonde sighed and allowed the gates to shut.  Exiting the building, Oliver crossed the street to the corner market, thankful that the store carried everything that had been requested. 

 

Reaching the counter, the blonde sighed as his cell phone began to ring.  Checking the caller id, he bit his lip before clicking the device on.

 

“Yes love?” he asked.

 

“Can you get me one other thing?” Clark asked.

 

“You know I will,” Oliver replied.

 

“Get some whipped cream,” the younger man requested, causing Ollie to frown.

 

“No offense baby, but what do you need that for?” the blonde asked.

 

“For our quiet time of course, hurry back lover,” Clark said seductively before hanging up.  Staring at the phone in disbelief, he looked up at the clerk.

 

“Give me just a sec … I need to grab one more thing.”


End file.
